User talk:Gares Redstorm
http://wiki.guildwars.com/index.php?title=User_talk%3AAuron&diff=1906152&oldid=1906077 Why is it that wyn can say something like this but other users get banned for making a joke about ugly girls or chainsaws?--TahiriVeila 15:55, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :Her and Auron have always fought. That's not going to change, and I sincerely doubt any of the admins over there care. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 15:57, 12 February 2010 :: :< i care that i can get banned for saying girls on the internet are ugly, unending can be banned for making a joke about about breaking into wyn's house, yet when she says someone should be thrown under a bus nothing happens :< --TahiriVeila 16:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::Keep gww shit on gww? Brandnew 16:08, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::Can't I got blocked for 2 weeks for saying that the majority of girls i've met that play guild wars are ugly--TahiriVeila 16:16, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::http://proxy.org/ Brandnew 17:04, February 12, 2010 (UTC) ::::::That's just get Tahiri in deeper. Even if it is suspect or just heresay, some admins will use their discretion regardless. ::::::As to admins not caring, I can't speak for everyone, but a few actually still do. Some probably would care more if it wasn't a wiki for a game that's pretty much dead. Yeah, apparently it's pretty obvious GWW sysops are above policy right now which is retarded, but the three bcrats are above sysops and have the power (if a solid ArbComm is created) to do something about it, and we are in the process of voting two new Bcrat positions at this time. — Gares 19:19, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::It's been the same for as long as I've been a member, so like....2 years? That's a long time to let that kind of corruption run around. Hell, just look at the policy talk page right now. They're arguing as to whether or not admins are allowed to sock and troll people...and what constitutes NPA. That site could use a rather large spoonful of common sense and it couldn't hurt to be -1 Pling. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 19:45, 12 February 2010 ::::::::Just make me an admin, and to balance that, make admins bannable. I promise I will unban unjust bans. --''Chaos'' -- 21:50, February 12, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Chaos, you have my vote. No, but seriously... ;) :::::::::What KJ said is rather coincidental if that is true. Roughly two years ago, three of our most vocal and unbiased admins left. That would be Rainith, Tanaric, and myself. Just coming back it was easy to see that the rep of our admins is in the shitter and there seems to be some corruption and some "my shit don't stink" attitudes that wasn't there back then. So yeah...there's a lot of work to do. — Gares 01:51, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::That'd be the only vote I get. Well, the PvX'rs might support me, I know they don't want me as an admin on PvX, but we have a slightly different attitude towards GWW, and it's not the same site. Some of the trolls might also support me, but even that's wishful thinking. It'd be hella fun though. --''Chaos'' -- 10:03, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::I wouldn't support you, you just lost PvX's votes. --Frosty 10:32, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::Okay. --''Chaos'' -- 10:41, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::What about me? I lurk GWW far more than i post - AthrunFeya - 12:23, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::You are a woman, it's not like your vote would matter anyway. Brandnew 12:29, February 13, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::::::::Reread what I put, I wasn't talking about me voting. - AthrunFeya - 12:35, February 13, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::::::::You could be like a more balanced and less bitchy wyn! --Frosty 12:47, February 13, 2010 (UTC) Have to say Gares, after reading your comments here, I love you even more. Misery Says Moo 20:14, February 14, 2010 (UTC) :Hot damn! I loves me some man loving. — Gares 18:50, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::Misery's not a man, so technically you're getting some hot horse loving. [[User:Karate Jesus|'Karate']] [[User_talk:Karate Jesus|'Jesus']] 18:58, 15 February 2010 :::It was the greatest headfuck ever made. --''Chaos'' -- 18:59, February 15, 2010 (UTC) ::::My fiance never said anything about being jealous of horse loving, so win-win. — Gares 14:25, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::It would be the greatest threesome of your life. --Frosty 14:27, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::Yeah....she's not into it. I almost broke up with her when she said that. — Gares 14:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::You suggested a threesome and got fiancéesmashed? I don't know if I'm allowed to, but I found that extremely hilarious. ;o --''Chaos'' -- 14:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) ::::::::I've never suggested a real threesome. I'm just fucking around. But I do remember saying something about adding Amy Lee (She knows I think Amy's hot and I always find a way to pick on her) to the mix and she threw the remote at my head. — Gares 15:46, February 17, 2010 (UTC) :::::::::Temper! Also, the pic on that page is quite lol. --''Chaos'' -- 17:48, February 17, 2010 (UTC) HEY GARES Not sure if my two week block is up by the time the end of the voting for bcrats is over. Can you unblock me for like 5 minutes so i can vote and reblock me?--TahiriVeila 00:20, February 18, 2010 (UTC) :I checked it out and you'll get off with plenty of time, so no worries. Your block ends on the 22nd and the voting ends on the 27th. — Gares 16:08, February 18, 2010 (UTC) ::operf. <3--TahiriVeila 16:34, February 18, 2010 (UTC)